Universal controlling devices, that is, for example, remote controls which are adaptable to issue commands to a multiplicity of appliances of different type and/or manufacture, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art. Early universal controlling devices such as, for example, that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,887 were generally “learners,” that is, they were adapted to capture, store, and subsequently play back the command signals of the original equipment remote controls corresponding to the appliances to be controlled. However, the required initial teaching process proved tedious and error prone, and universal controlling devices which included preprogrammed libraries of command codes, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,511 or 4,959,810, were introduced to overcome this problem. These universal controlling devices, however, suffer from the potential drawback that an appliance which is “unknown,” i.e., not already present in the preprogrammed library of codes embedded in the device, cannot be controlled. To alleviate this drawback, multiple methods for upgrading a preprogrammed controlling device after it has left the factory, i.e., adding one or more entire command sets to a preprogrammed controlling device, have been proposed. In this regard see, for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,077, 5,953,144, 5,537,463, 6,223,348 or U.S. Published Patent Application 2001/0033243. Alternatively, controlling devices which embody a combination of the two technologies (preprogrammed and learning) have also been proposed from time to time. All of these approaches, however, increase expense and/or complexity by requiring the provision of additional hardware either internal to the controlling device (e.g., a built-in modem, an IR receiver, etc.) or externally in the form of cables, adapters, etc., or both.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to provide upgradeability to a controlling device in a simple manner and with minimal extra expense.